Recently, information processing apparatuses such as personal computers have become enhanced in performance and are provided with multi-media functions for processing video and audio data. For this reason, notebook type personal computers and other portable information processing apparatuses have come to be provided with speakers for audio output to reproduce of sound at high quality. An example of such notebook is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2002-359890.
A conventional portable information processing apparatus with speakers is explained by referring to FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 is a perspective outline view of a prior art notebook type personal computer as a portable information processing apparatus. In FIG. 6, a personal computer 10 comprises a main body 12, a keyboard 14, a display unit 16, a display panel 18, and speaker panels 20. The display panel 18 is a thin type panel using a liquid crystal display or a plasma display. The display unit 16 is foldable and coupled to the main body 12 so as to be opened or closed relative to the main body 12. When the display unit 16 is closed, the top end 16A of the display unit 16 is hooked in close contact with the main body 12. The speaker panels 20 are flat and slidable through compartment openings 22 provided at the display unit sides 16B. While not in use, the speaker panel 20 is contained in the display unit 16. When reproducing sound, the speaker panel 20 is drawn out from the both display unit sides 16B through the compartment openings 22. That is, the speaker units 20 are drawn in and out in the directions of arrows 20A.
In this manner, the conventional notebook or portable information processing apparatus reproduces stereo audio output of high quality and saves space by concealing the speakers when being carried or not in use.
In the conventional portable information processing apparatus, however, since the speaker panels 20 are drawn out to the right and left sides during use, sufficient space is needed when using the speakers. Substantially, therefore, space is not saved. Also, this arrangement requires a process of drawing out the speaker panels 20, and the speaker may be damaged when being drawn out.
When carrying the conventional information processing apparatus and using it outdoors, unexpected rain or dust may invade into the apparatus, and inside parts of the display panel and other parts may be damaged by such foreign matter.